Insomnia shuffle fics
by JaydenBell
Summary: I finally did took part in the shuffle challenge. Different pairings, overall rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep so I started up iTunes and hit shuffle. I figured it was time I gave the shuffle challenge a try anyway. I'm not gonna lie, I hit skip twice. I was so busy laughing at the irony that "Baba O'Riley" came up that I forgot to actually write as it played. And the other was "Hindi Sad Diamonds" (Moulin Rouge). I bow down to anyone who can write a good fic to that.

All the standard disclaimer business applies here: I own nothing related to or associated with the show, nor the songs. I only use them to pass the time when I just can't sleep....

You Look Good In My Shirt – Keith Urban

Flack walked up behind Stella as she poured coffee into their mugs and kissed her neck.

As she leaned back into him, she sighed. "Don't even start that. We have to be at work in less than an hour."

"I know," he grinned. "That's plenty of time."

"I still have to go home and change before I go in. You see, somebody hit the snooze too many times this morning and now I'm running a little behind."

Flack grabbed her hips and turned her around, pulling her flush with his body. "That's because somebody gave me a run for my money last night. I was very, very tired this morning."

Stella grinned. "Well just the same," she kissed him, "I still need to go change."

"A'right." Flack sighed. After he kissed her once more, he tugged on the bottom of the large button up dress shirt she was wearing. "But for the record, you could always wear this. I mean, it would certainly make my day go by a lot better knowing you were still wearing my shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby Loves Me – Martina McBride

For the first time since their vacation started, Danny was finally getting to see what it was really like for Lindsay to let loose.

As she pulled her helmet back down and started the ATV again, she could only smile. Which could only cause Danny to smile more. Danny followed suit and raced behind her through the fields of her Montana home ranch.

Very quickly, Danny had lost her. She took off at full speed and he could only watch as she navigated like a pro through the mud and trees. When she made her way back to him several minutes later, she took her helmet off and smiled.

"Slow poke."

"There is no keepin' up with you. What can I say?"

"You're just gonna have to learn how it's really done."

Danny looked her up and down very deliberately and laughed. She was covered from head to toe in mud. "If that's how it's done, I want no part of it."

"You just don't know what it's all about."

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her close for a quick kiss, then grinned. "Try me."


	3. Chapter 3

It's Gonna Be Love – Mandy Moore (A Walk To Remember Soundtrack)

Mac watched as Stella stormed through the locker room, all dressed up for a date. A date which she had left for an hour ago.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over and leaned back against the lockers. "You were supposed to be done working a while ago. Why are you here now?"

"Really crappy date. Again." She sat on the bench and stared into her open locker. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. "Why can't I just find the right guy?" The question was more for herself, just to hear it out loud than anything else.

She never expected Mac to sit next to her, his arm hesitantly wrapping around her waist. "Because you've been looking too hard. Maybe if you stop looking, you'll realize you never needed to search to begin with."


	4. Chapter 4

Maneater – Nelly Furtado

When Danny tapped Adam on the shoulder to get his attention, Adam had no idea what he would be looking up at. Flack coughed, choking on his beer as he looked across the room as well.

Angell strode into the bar in a short black skirt, deep purple sleeveless top, and stiletto heels. She quickly made her way to the bar where another female officer was sitting. They were obviously planning on having a good time on their night off.

"Wow, Angell looks like a girl," Danny nodded his approval.

"She always looks like a girl, Dan," Flack rolled his eyes. "She just wears more clothing to work is all." He shrugged, already losing interest in his partner at the bar.

"Damn," was all Adam could manage as he continued to watch her from across bar.


	5. Chapter 5

You Really Got Me – The Kinks

Flack pushed Stella hard up against the wall as he kissed her. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him as close as he could be.

When they broke apart for air, gasping, Stella shook her head and smiled. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"You're right, we shouldn't." He kissed her again, then began trailing down her neck.

"Don, we're gonna get caught."

"Stella," he mumbled against her shoulder, "you worry too much."

As he began nipping at her neck, Stella moaned and dug her nails into his arms. All thoughts were lost.

Until the door opened and someone behind them cleared their throat.

Both parted quickly, not bothering to straighten their clothes. They were busted. "You were saying."


	6. Chapter 6

Save Tonight – Eagle-Eye Cherry

The large group sat around the little sports bar eating pizza and drinking beer, having a great time together after a very long day.

Raising his voice and his glass, Mac silenced the group. "Today we were lucky. We nearly lost one of our own. We're reminded time and again just how precious life is and I just want you all to know that you're my family and I would do anything to protect any of you." Everyone raised their glasses and bottles to join the toast as he continued. "Here's to hoping we have fewer days that we have to worry like we did today, and praying for the strength when the outcome is not nearly as great."

Everyone drank to that, knowing his words were words to live by in a 'family' of cops.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly I See – KT Tunstall

As Angell walked back into the bullpen, she blushed as she received a few applause, hand shakes, and even hugs.

She managed to escape and make her way up to the crime lab for a little peace and quiet a while later and was glad nobody there was talking about her heroics…yet.

"Angell," Adam flew up behind her.

"What's up Ross?"

He flung his arms around her and sighed, then quickly broke away. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt, or killed."

"I'm fine Adam, really."

"Well, I'm not. I was scared to death when I heard what you did out there."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why? It's the same thing I do everyday."

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Because today I thought I might lose you." He quickly leaned forward and kissed her. "I thought you should know how I feel, just in case there are no more tomorrows."


	8. Chapter 8

The Trouble With Love – Kelly Clarkson

Stella sat at the break room table with her coffee across from Lindsay. "I don't understand why they do it," she huffed.

"Hi Stella," Lindsay greeted jokingly. "Why who does what?"

"Men. The things they do."

Lindsay gestured for Stella to continue with her train of thought. "More."

"Flack wrote my name on my gun holster…in hot pink permanent marker."

Lindsay giggled. "Sounds like he's pulling your pigtails."

Stella steeled her with a glare. "That's not funny."

"It is. And it only bothers you so much because you just wish you had something better to get him back without doing something as blatantly obvious as kissing him. Which is what you really want to do."

"That's not funny either."

"But it's true," she sing-songed.

Stella picked her coffee up from the table and stood to leave. "I don't understand men, I don't understand love," she furrowed her brow, "and I don't think I understand you at the moment."

With that, she stormed right back out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

So Small – Carrie Underwood

Thunder crashed in the distance, lightning illuminated all around them. Then the sky opened up.

As Stella began packing up their picnic in the park, Mac only sat on their blanket and smiled.

"Come on, Mac. We can always have our date another day. Obviously the fates have turned against us. Again."

Mac shook his head as the people in the park around them began heading back to their cars before the rain got any worse. He stood from the blanket and held his hand out. Stella looked at him for a moment but finally took his hand, knowing he always had something up his sleeve.

"We aren't going to have a third ruined date in a row."

"Mac," she sighed dejectedly, "it's raining. Everything's ruined."

He only continued smiling as he held her close and began to sway slowly in time with the sound of the softly falling droplets. "Let it rain."


	10. Chapter 10

There You'll Be – Faith Hill

Wiping the tear from her cheek before it fell on the picture in her hand, Lindsay took a deep breath to compose herself. Danny had broken her heart when he cheated on her and it was killing her inside.

She looked down at the picture of the two of them. It was taken in Central Park while they were working. The photographer on scene that day had caught a few moments as they were packing and unpacking equipment, and at the time they were magical moments. Every moment she spent with him was magical.

"I hate you, Danny," she said down to the picture. She closed her eyes and let the tears start falling again. "Why did I have to fall in love with you first?"


End file.
